Antique Dating
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Hermione walked into an antique/bookstore. She never expected this to happen from her trip.


**Title:** Antique Dating  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 971  
 **Summary:** Hermione walked into an antique/bookstore. She never expected this to happen from her trip.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **April Event - Decorating Month - Antique Lace - **Prompts:** (Location) Antiques (book) shop / (Pairing) Hermione/Remus / 3. (Quote) ' _Antique things have an appreciation and worth. Something can be old, but it can be timeless; therefore, it becomes an antique.'_ CeeLo Green / 4. (Word) Engraved / 5. (Action) Repairing a broken item

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (pairing) - Hermione/Remus

The Eurovision Song Contest 2017: Slovenia - Prompt - Dawn

* * *

Hermione walked into the Antique book shop. She gazed around it, awestruck. She had wanted to come inside for a long time, but something always seemed to come up, stopping her.

She walked down the aisle that had books on mythology. Although she usually kept to factual texts, mythology was a guilty pleasure for her. She loved reading about different myths and how myths for the same thing, like the universe's creation, differed based on the culture. She just found it fascinating.

She found a book on Japanese myths and opened it up, perusing it.

It was interesting, and she noticed that many of the myths had to do with animals. She closed the book and looked on it, trying to find a price for it, but there didn't seem to be any tag on it.

She carried the book and went to where the cash register was and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the man that stood behind it.

He was handsome. He didn't have what one might say were traditional good looks—he _couldn't_ with the scars that were on his face and arms—but he had a rugged sensuality that he didn't even seem to try to perfect. It was the way his brown hair flowed around him with the bangs hanging in front of his eyes, the way his eyes, a beautiful and unique amber color, were intent on his current job, the way his tongue peaked out between his lips as he concentrated on his task. All in all, Hermione really wanted to meet him. This was the first guy she had been attracted to since her horrendous breakup with Ron.

She swallowed as she walked closer. He was busy so he didn't notice her looking at him like he was a steak she wanted to devour. He had a tiny screwdriver and was tinkering with what looked like an antique watch.

Hermione knew this wasn't strictly a place for books; people brought jewelry to be fixed as well. She bit her bottom lip and felt some shyness overcome her, but she had a question. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Sir?"

The man looked up. "I'm so sorry. What can I do for you?"

She held up the book. "There wasn't a price tag, and I was hoping you could—"

"It's on the spine," he interrupted with a smile.

Hermione blushed. "Oh. Oops." She laughed nervously while she continued to stare at him.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Um, well, the watch you're fixing; it looks pretty old. Is it really worth fixing it?" As soon as she asked her question, she wanted to hit herself. It was such a stupid thing to ask. It looked like an antique and probably had some sentimental value.

Thankfully, the man didn't call her a moron as he continued to smile. "It's actually mine. My father gave it to me, and my grandfather gave it to my father, and my great grandfather gave it to my grandfather. Come look."

Hermione stepped closer to the counter and looked at the watch band, where he was pointing. She gasped at the engraved words. _To all future Lupins_. She looked at him. "Does your family not produce daughters?"

He chuckled. "So far we've been lucky, but eventually, I'm sure there will be a Lupin to break the cycle and have a daughter."

Hermione stared into his eyes. She wasn't usually forward, but something about this man made her want to take a chance. "So, what's your name?"

"Remus Lupin."

She thought about the sign that hung in the front of the shop. "As in Remus' Antiques." It wasn't a question. "You must really think I'm an idiot."

"No," he denied.

"Thanks for being nice, but that's the second stupid question I've asked you in less than five minutes. Trust me when I say I'm usually rather intelligent."

"First of all, it was very possible that I was just an employee, so I don't think you asking me my name is a stupid question. And I'm flattered that you're interested enough to ask."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. Was that his subtle of way of telling her he was interested or was he still just being nice?

Well, she'd keep talking until she knew either way. "What made you get into antiques?"

He didn't seem annoyed when he answered, "Well, while some people find antiques dull, I always loved researching their worth, and I feel they should be appreciated because of their history. Whether it's sentimental history or they actually have historical importance. They might be old, but to me, most things that are considered antiques are timeless and should be treasured."

"Wow, you're eloquent." And that was a word Hermione couldn't use to describe herself right then and there.

Remus leaned closer to her, over the counter. "Normally, I'd wait for you to make the move, but with the way this is going, I think it might take forever. Would you like to have dinner with me on Friday night?"

Hermione almost dropped the mythology book in her shock. "Really? Are you sure? I don't believe I made a very good first impression."

Remus shrugged. "You're cute, intelligent, and I think I will find you very interesting once I get to know you. There's something about you. When I first saw you, when you walked into the store, it dawned on me that I haven't dated anyone in months and you were the girl I wanted to break that trend with."

"You're the first guy I've been interested in since my breakup a few months back. It took me by surprise, but I definitely want to go with it."

"So, is a date on Friday night?"

She grinned. "It's a date!"


End file.
